Simon Light
|mother = |siblings = Garfunkel Light |partner = Samantha Light |offspring = *Linda Light *Brenda Light |family = |others = Ben |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Simon Light is a character appearing in the anime Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. He enlists the help of the Layton Detective Agency to find his family, who has gone missing in their newly bought house. Profile Appearance Simon is a thin, red-haired man who wears a gray suit with a wine-colored tie. He has blue eyes and light skin. He also wears a gold hawk-shaped necktie pin. Personality Simon values his own self-reliance and was determined to earn his own fortune. Plot Early Life Simon was raised by an enormously wealthy father along with Simon's younger brother, Garfunkel. Simon often felt that his father was partial to Garfunkel, though he enouraged his sons to help each other. Simon was separated from his brother when Garfunkel left home at age 13 to study abroad. The brothers would not reunite for several years. Simon's father fell ill, and he told Simon that he would bequeath a house to him, asking that he take good care of it. Resenting that his father appeared to be leaving everything else to Garfunkel, Simon refused the house. He decided to prove himself by making his own fortune. Simon did keep a gift from his father, a valuable necktie pin made by a famous master craftsman. Simon attended the funeral after his father died, but Garfunkel was not there. With no inheritance of his own, Simon set out and made his own fortune. He married a woman named Samantha and had two daughters, Linda and Brenda. The family also had a dog named Ben. The Mysterious House Simon was able to buy a large and opulent house for his family with the help of a real estate agent. The house has many items inside which had been left by a previous owner, including a large portrait hanging inside a dusty room. There was a remarkably similar house across from this one. After moving in, Simon noticed his wife and daughters whispering between themselves in a suspicious way. Samantha, Linda, and Brenda soon disappeared. Simon could not find them and had Inspector Ercule Hastings from Scotland Yard come to investigate, but the detective also disappeared inside the house. Simon was left alone in the house with his dog Ben, who was prone to moving objects in the house which has been displaced back to their proper places. Simon visited the Layton Detective Agency under the impression that the famous Professor Hershel Layton would be able to help locate his family. He was met instead by Layton's daughter, Katrielle, who took the case. At the house, Katrielle discovered that the portrait, which actually portrayed Garfunkel, unlocked a secret chute in the floor. The portrait hung tilted, and anyone who stepped close and adjusted it would fall down into the house's secret basement. After Katrielle's assistant Ernest Greeves fell down the chute, the voices of Simon's missing family could be heard from below. The family members, as well as Inspector Hastings, had fallen into the basement. Ben had then moved the disturbed rug back into place, preventing Simon from noticing it. Katrielle and Simon went down into the basement, where they found a large door which Samantha had been unable to open. Simon was able to use his tie pin as a key to open the door, though he hadn't previously known that the pin had any special significance. Beyond the door was a large pile of gold ingots. Simon's father had apparently prepared this house with Simon's inheritance hidden inside, intending to bequeath it to him. He had despaired that his sons were on bad terms, and so set up the portrait so that when Simon finally approached it he would receive his inheritance. Garfunkel, posing as Simon's real estate agent, made sure he eventually moved in. Garfunkel had been living in the identical house nearby. Simon finally realized that his father had always been equally kind to both of his sons, and the brothers were happily reunited. Trivia *Simon and his brother Garfunkel have the names of the famous folk rock duo Simon & Garfunkel. de:Simon Wright